Ichigo and Rukia in Love
by winry rockbell0
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia fall in love when she comes to the real world... They become friends but will they become more than that? Bad bad baaad story don't read it sucks seriously. IchiRuki [Drabble]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach although I wish I did. Also I am going to skip and change some things so if you haven't seen Bleach this is going to be confusing.**

**Ichigo: GAAAH **

**Rukia: Shut up I've only pulled out 2!**

**Ichigo: STOOP**

**Rukia: -pulls another porcupine quill out of his ass- **

**Ichigo: STOP DAMNIT**

"Rukia you must leave now or the Senkai Gate will close!" cried a guy from 4th squad. "Shut the fucking hell up I don't have to listen to you, cock-sucker!" Rukia yelled in the guys' face. "By the way what is your name?" Rukia said innocently. "Han-hantourou mam…" Rukia sighed. "No wonder you're in 4th squad." And before Hantourou could answer, she had disappeared through the Senkai Gate.

"OOF! OW! OUCH!!" Rukia fell out of the hole in which the Senkai Gate had formed in the Real World. Rukia rolled into a soccer field. An odd ball that was black and white rolled next to Rukia's head. She sat up and picked up the object. "What in the Real World is this?" Rukia asked herself as she examined the ball in her hands. "Hey that's my ball!" An orange – haired kid cried as he ran to her. Rukia stood up. "Umm… Here then..." Rukia stammered and gave the kid the ball. "Hey I haven't seen you around. What's your name?" said the orange-haired kid. Rukia began to blush. 'This kid is kind of cute…Ugh I am disgusting.' Rukia thought to herself. "I am Rukia Kuchiki. What is your name?" "Ichigo Kurosaki."

Rukia's new cell phone began to beep. "A hollow..." she said to herself. "A what?" asked Ichigo. Rukia shook her head in disgust. Ichigo had followed her to where the hollow was. She had already explained to him with veeery crappy drawings. Rukia hadn't fully regained her powers, so she gave the remaining power to Ichigo. Without meaning to, she gave him too much, and became very weak.

Rukia woke up in Ichigo's room, lying on his bed, her face dripping with an unknown substance, also known as water. Ichigo laughed. "Well, Ms. Pretty is finally awake. Rukia scowled at Ichigo. "Oh fuck off bitch." She hissed. Ichigo laughed again. "Your bed is in there." He pointed at a cup board with a bed perfectly made and pajama's neatly folded on top. Rukia yawned and stretched. Ichigo quickly grabbed her hand. "Wait," he said, "you have explaining to do." After 3 hours and a whole sketchbook of drawings, he finally began to understand.

After getting enrolled in high school they started getting to know each other better and their hobbies, likings, dislikings, and when they get turned on and off. Rukia became very attracted to Ichigo and asked him to get a doll for her. A lion plush would be exceedingly great. Ichigo didn't understand, but headed for the Urahara Shop as soon as school was out. She also asked him to ask the manager for 'Soul Candy'. Rukia took this time to get a special outfit, lots of romantic things, chocolates, and some condoms… Ichigo had a sexy surprise awaiting him.

When Ichigo returned home, Rukia was already at the table waiting for Ichigo. She was in the new outfit. "Do you like it?" Rukia asked. Ichigo felt an imaginary stream of blood coming out both his nostrils. She was wearing a hot, tight, leather tank top that revealed a lot. Her pants were also very tight and leather. She had no shoes on and she licked her lips like she was hungry, like she was hungry for him. Rukia knew that this kind of thing always turned on Ichigo. "What on-"Ichigo was interrupted by Rukia's finger on Ichigo's lips. Ichigo's eyes almost went into the back of his head. He wanted her. He was now hungry for her. He realized he loved her. She took his hand and took him upstairs. The lights were dim, the condoms were on his dresser beside his bed, (she fixed the squeak in his bed springs), and there was a long red, velvety streamer going all around the room and meeting its end. Ichigo was so turned on he couldn't control himself. Rukia knew how turned on he was and took the chocolates. Slowly she popped one in her mouth and another one in his. She poured 2 glasses of champagne and gave him a glass. Then she turned on sexy, hot music. They sat on his bed and ate the chocolates, drank the champagne, and talking. They did not want to move to fast with where this was going. When they finished the chocolates and champagne, she threw the bottle away, washed the glasses and put them up, causing her shirt to get wet, and threw away the chocolate box. Rukia then asked Ichigo, "Do you love me?" Ichigo was a little shocked but not very surprised. "Yes," he answered, "I do love you with all my heart." Rukia felt reassured. Ichigo pinned Rukia on the bed and said, "Do you want to…?" Rukia nodded and undid his shirt and pants. Ichigo responded and undid her shirt and pants. Soon they were both naked. Ichigo and Rukia's lips connected, and his tongue inserted itself into her mouth. He explored her mouth with his tongue and explored her body with his hands. Her skin felt creamy and soft and her tongue tasted like chocolates and mints. Rukia was enjoying Ichigo taking control and Ichigo liked being in control. Their mouths detached and he started nipping on her neck and sucking her tits. He could feel her nipples stiffen as he sucked on them, increasing pressure. Then he started working his way down and licked her pussy, making her moan in pleasure, he could feel goose bumps on her legs and arms and skin. Rukia then said, "Cum me, cum me please!" So Ichigo let a big burst come out all over Rukia's pussy. She bit her lip to keep her from screaming his name.

It was Rukia's turn to be bad. She licked Ichigo's neck and chest, avoiding his nipples, cock, and mouth.His chest was so muscular and his cock looked large, so it was hard to avoid them. She still managed to tease him though. She licked his whole body. His legs, his arms, his face, even between his fingers, working her pussy higher and higher. Then she quickly and gently bit his nipple, causing him to moan in pleasure and pain. She put her tongue all over it and began to suck, adding pressure. After a while she got to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment. Ichigo was pleased and he was hornier still. He forcibly put his mouth against hers and kissed her then gently sucked her ear-lobe. Both their areas began to ache.They wanted to go further, and so did they. He began to nibble on her nipples while sucking on them with lots of pressure. Rukia was moaning loudly now. She was enjoying this and she wanted more. She put her hand on his cock and to her surprise, it couldn't fit in her hand, and it felt soft and silky. Taking control again, Rukia put her tongue on his lips and works her way quickly down to his cock. Licking it for a while, she began to suck on it, making Ichigo moan in pleasure and a little pain. While still sucking on it, she bit it gently, making Ichigo spurt out some more cum in her mouth. It was salty and sweet, and it tasted a lot like white wine. Both their breathing was fast and uncontrolled. Ichigo wanted his turn back.

Ichigo put on a condom then hardly but slowly Ichigo pushed his cock inside her. Rukia moaned loudly and bit her lip, making it bleed. She said, "Do it slower and harder!" Ichigo pushed deeper inside her, his cock stiffening. Rukia moaned even louder and said, "AGAIN!" So Ichigo did it again. He could feel the sperm urging to get out, but the condom blocked it. Rukia said, "No condom.." very faintly and so he took his dick out and removed the condom. He stuck his dick in harder this time while licking the blood off her lips from her biting herself. Rukia moaned loudly. Ichigo began pushing again. The sperm flew out of his cock and inside Rukia. She felt the sperm enter her and Ichigo removed his cock. Ichigo fell beside her and they both fell into a deep sleep.

This is my first ever story and I'm not sure if I made it to sexual or what... well either leave me an email or a review PLEASE


	2. notice

Hello all my huggable fanz :3

Heyaz! I gotz some big newz :3 no im not getting married -.-' I'm deleting winryrockbell0 3: yupperz, you read that right. I kno that my fan flickz suck, so I'm starting up a new account! My new name is Kitsune Berry-sama, so drop by there sometime! Ja ne!

P.S, and to all those flamers out there, FUCK YOU!!!! :[


End file.
